The present invention relates to the field of testing a wireless communication device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for testing an application installed on a wireless communication device.
With the exponential growth of wireless technology, various applications are being developed for wireless communication devices. Examples of such wireless communication devices include Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, laptops, computers, navigational devices, etc. There are various applications that run on wireless communication devices such as Internet browsers, applications that enable chatting, media players that stream live music through the Internet, etc. These applications are tested before they are launched in the market, to be used with wireless communication devices.
Presently, applications are tested by two common techniques. One of the techniques used for testing applications is known as ‘Field Testing’, wherein a tester installs an application on a wireless communication device and takes the wireless communication device in a ‘live network’. Although the live network is similar to a real life scenario, the tester fails to test the application for a number of ‘varying network conditions’. Further, the tester cannot control the network conditions and is therefore restricted to testing the application in the network conditions at the time of testing. For example, if the network conditions are strong on a given day, the tester may not be able to test the application during ‘weak network coverage’. Therefore, testing does not guarantee the applicability of the application in varying network conditions. Furthermore, field testing is time-consuming and also an expensive way of testing the application.
Another technique employed for testing such an application is ‘emulator-based testing’. An emulator is a computer that simulates various network conditions to test the application. Typically, in emulator-based testing, the application is installed on the emulator. Thereafter, the application is tested in various network conditions emulated by the emulator. Although emulator-based testing enables the tester to test the application in various network conditions, it has been observed that the application behaves abnormally once it is installed back in the wireless communication device. This occurs because the emulator fails to provide a hardware and software environment that is similar to the application provided by the wireless communication device.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system and method for testing the application installed on the wireless communication device. Further, the system should enable the tester to vary network conditions, to test the application thoroughly.